


three words (not enough whiskey in the world)

by summerdayghost



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “He’s dead, Jim.”





	three words (not enough whiskey in the world)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of serial killer AUs. This is more than 100 words.

“He’s dead, Jim.”

If Bones had a dollar for every time he had to say that he would have— well, he wasn’t sure of the exact amount. He never thought to actually count. What sort of person would think to count it? Probably Spock.

Maybe this was a better way to put it. If Bones took a shot every time he said those three words then his liver would have been beyond the help of modern medicine. If he had all of those shots together, well, he would just have to hope the universe had some semblance of mercy.

It probably didn’t. Bones knew this because Jim’s reaction to those words was funny sometimes. He couldn’t explain it if he had been asked, but it just wasn’t right. Jim made something under his skin crawl.

Bones wasn’t a fool. He knew what it meant. Oh, he didn’t know why or even if there was a why. There probably wasn’t a why. Some days Bones just had to laugh at himself. Share a bed with a guy a few times and you think you him and all.

If— no, not if. When this gets out, Bones knew it would eventually have to, he planned to plead ignorance and fear for his reasons he didn’t report this to Starfleet. It would be perjury, sure, but it was better than the truth by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
